Standard utensil storage trays that sit in kitchen drawers collect kitchen food particles and other debris within the very compartments intended to store cleaned eating utensils allowing for potentially soiling and infecting the eating tools. Cleaning these standard trays involves removing all of the many utensils and scrubbing the many corners and curves where particles and scum may accumulate.